


it's just love, it's just love

by pendulumclock



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulumclock/pseuds/pendulumclock
Summary: Succede così dal nulla, il pomeriggio di uno dei loro giorni liberi.(Galo sente alla radio una canzone che gli piace da impazzire, e ovviamente si trascina di forza anche Lio a ballare)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	it's just love, it's just love

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 2, M3  
> Prompt: Musica (e il resto scompare)

Succede così dal nulla, il pomeriggio di uno dei loro giorni liberi.

Seduti al tavolo del soggiorno, ognuno di fronte alla propria tazza fumante di tè, si crogiolano in silenzio nella calma piatta delle tre. Dalla porta aperta che dà sul balcone entra la piacevole luce calda che illumina la stanza, mentre una brezza leggera fa oscillare le tende. A far loro compagnia c’è solo la piccola radio accesa che, seppure col volume basso, riesce a coprire egregiamente il frastuono della città.

Niente lavoro, nessuna imminente fine del mondo. Solo un po’ di meritata quiete per qualche ora.

Poi Galo si raddrizza di colpo. Lio lo vede rimanere fermo per qualche istante, gli occhi fissi su un punto davanti a sé e le orecchie tese a cercare di captare meglio qualsiasi cosa sembra aver attirato la sua attenzione. L’attimo dopo ecco che schizza via dalla sedia, urtando contro la gamba del tavolo nel processo.

A Lio quasi non prende un colpo.

Sotto il suo sguardo confuso e allarmato, Galo percorre a passi veloci il soggiorno e raggiunge la radio, incastrata abilmente tra i vecchi libri impolverati che occupano uno degli scaffali accanto alla televisione. Gira quasi del tutto la manopola del volume verso destra e in pochi istanti il suo intero appartamento è inondato dalle note di un brano dal beat allegro.

«Adoro questa canzone!» lo sente esclamare al settimo cielo, mentre con movimenti della testa ha già iniziato a seguirne il ritmo.

Lio lo osserva incredulo sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di fare un lieve sospiro e rilassare le spalle, abbandonandosi di nuovo contro lo schienale. Solo uno come Galo poteva saltare via in quel modo e correre alla radio solo perché stavano passando una canzone che gli piace.

L’altro resta lì in piedi con un braccio appoggiato al mobile di legno, l’ampio sorriso a illuminargli il volto. Poi pian piano si allontana da lì quanto basta perché abbia tutto lo spazio che gli serve e inizia così a far ondeggiare il corpo e le braccia, in quelli che sembrano essere degli improvvisati e goffi passi di danza.

Nel vederlo Lio alza scettico le sopracciglia e sbuffa in una lieve risata.

«Che cosa stai facendo?»

«Non lo vedi, sto ballando!» dichiara Galo impassibile, accentuando i suoi movimenti per farglielo notare meglio, come se quelli fossero già una spiegazione più che sufficiente.

Lio si limita a scuotere la testa rassegnato, mentre si porta di nuovo la tazza alla bocca e torna a sorseggiare il suo tè. Non appena l’altro prende a scuotere pure i fianchi da parte a parte, il biondo capisce che ormai non c’è più verso di recuperarlo. _Lo abbiamo ufficialmente perso_.

Continua a guardalo mentre il pompiere procede indisturbato con la sua performance, ormai senza più sorpresa alcuna. Lo sente cominciare a canticchiare la melodia, prima a bassa voce e poi tirando fuori parole sconnesse e senza senso che si avvicinano a quelle della canzone soltanto nel suono.

A un certo punto i loro sguardi si incrociano e Galo sembra accendersi ancora di più, mostrandogli un entusiasmo pari a quello di un bambino.

«Dovresti venire anche tu, Lio!»

E il sorriso di Lio scema via dalle sue labbra con la stessa velocità con cui prima è apparso, non appena lo vede camminare verso di lui avvicinandosi.

D’istinto si trascina indietro con la sedia nel tentativo di mantenere tra loro una qualche distanza di sicurezza, aggrappandosi al bordo del tavolo come in cerca di manforte.

«Galo, _non ci provare_ »

Ma le sue minacce non raggiungono altro che orecchie sorde. Galo gli sfila dalle mani la tazza per lasciarla al sicuro lì accanto e gli afferra i polsi, tirando per farlo alzare dalla sedia. Nonostante Lio pianti i piedi per terra quasi di peso, l’altro riesce comunque a trascinarlo di forza al centro del soggiorno. Si allunga col corpo fino alla radio per alzare ancora un po’ il volume, poi riprende quello che tutto poteva definirsi tranne che ballo.

Con le mani saldamente strette sui suoi avambracci, Galo apre le loro braccia verso fuori e, ondeggiando con il corpo prima verso destra e poi verso sinistra, le fa altalenare a ritmo una su e l’altra giù, e viceversa. Tra le proteste, Lio si sforza di non muovere un muscolo rifiutandosi di assecondarlo - perché ha ancora una certa _dignità_ da mantenere, anche tra quelle quattro mura che ospitano soltanto loro due. Ma non c’è verso che Galo lo lasci andare.

_Oh andiamo, sciogliti!_ , gli viene rimproverato con cadenza frequente, senza che l’altro però demorda. _Cos’è, il grande ex boss dei Mad Burnish ha paura di muoversi un po’?_ e per questa Lio gli tirerebbe di buon grado una gomitata nello sterno se avesse le mani libere.

Continuano questo giochino di forza per una dozzina di secondi, finché Lio capisce che non c’è modo di averla vinta qui. Così, davanti a quella instancabile esuberanza, finisce ben presto per arrendersi. Non appena smette di resistere e accenna a muovere il primo passo, il sorriso di Galo sembra allargassi più di quanto non abbia già fatto.

«Finalmente! Ora sì che ci siamo!» quasi gli urla per la gioia, sovrastando con la voce il volume della musica.

«Sappi che questa me la paghi»

E la risposta che riceve è una fragorosa risata a cuore aperto.

Lio non si considera proprio un gran ballerino - non ha mai avuto nemmeno il tempo per pensarci a una cosa del genere - e Galo è un naturale concentrato di energia abbinato alla grazia di un elefante. Il risultato tra i due è un vero e proprio disastro. Ed è senza dubbio la cosa più imbarazzante che Lio abbia mai fatto.

Ma nonostante cerchi di mantenersi perlomeno stizzito per non dargliela vinta del tutto, davanti alla vigorosa ilarità di Galo chiunque perderebbe la forza di tenergli il broncio. Così, dopo un sospiro rassegnato, le labbra di Lio tornano pian piano ad arricciarsi in un piccolo sorriso.

«Come si chiama questa canzone?» decide di chiedergli mentre Galo prova a cambiare movimenti e aggiungere piccoli passi nelle direzioni più disparate, senza il minimo ordine. È più raggiante che mai.

«Non ne ho idea!»

«Come sarebbe a dire che non ne hai idea!?»

«Che ne so io, non mi sono mai posto il problema! So solo che mi piace da impazzire!»

« _Sei proprio un idiota_ »

«Il più grande dell’universo!!»

E prima che Lio se ne accorga, Galo allenta la presa sui suoi polsi facendo scivolare le mani finché non raggiunge le sue e lascia intrecciare le loro dita. La rinnovata presa, ora ben più salda della precedente, sembra renderlo pienamente soddisfatto di sé, mentre riprendere a canticchiare la canzone di cui ora è proprio evidente non sappia nemmeno una parola.

Lio getta uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio alle loro mani, poi torna a puntare le iridi viola sull’altro con l’espressione in volto che pian piano si fa compiaciuta. _Stranamente audace_ , pensa, sebbene dubiti che Galo si sia davvero reso conto di quel gesto. Lo vede solo continuare a sorridergli a trentadue denti, con tutta la forza che ha.

Proseguono così con la loro buffa danza, cercando di seguire il ritmo ed evitando allo stesso tempo di andare a sbattere contro qualcosa. Fanno dei passi a destra, due avanti, quattro a sinistra. Tornano di nuovo indietro. Si alternano in un gioco di tira e molla con le braccia, piegandone uno verso il petto e spingendo in avanti con l’altro. Galo gli fa fare qualche piroetta sul posto - Lio è solo troppo basso per tentare altrettanto - mentre si trascinano da un lato e dall’altro. Volteggiano prima in un senso e poi lo cambiano. Si muovono del tutto a caso, come meglio viene.

Più di un paio di volte si pestano i piedi a vicenda, e chissà perché sono quasi sempre quelli di Lio. A un certo punto Galo improvvisa pure un casquè e per poco non arrivano entrambi col sedere per terra.

Sono indicibilmente ridicoli, ma è divertente. Lio arriva al punto che, ogni volta che Galo scoppia in una risata, non riesce neanche più a trattenere la sua. È una cosa contagiosa. E non ricorda nemmeno quando sia stata l’ultima volta che ha riso così tanto - sempre se ha mai davvero avuto l’occasione per farlo.

Quando la canzone finisce ballano anche la successiva, e quella dopo ancora. Anche con brani che nessuno dei due conosce continuano a muoversi senza mai fermarsi, tra un passo azzeccato e altri due mancati.

E ridono, ridono, ridono. Per Lio in quel pomeriggio non esiste nient’altro. Ci sono solo loro due al centro, con il calore delle loro mani ancora intrecciate l’una nell’altra e la semplice musica a far loro da guida. Il resto, semplicemente, svanisce. Senza nemmeno che se ne accorgano.

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone che piace a Galo è _Love Generation_ di Bob Sinclar.


End file.
